It Me Birthday 'Morrow
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Sonny and Chad's daughter is getting rather excited about her birthday. Cute-ish one shot, for my Kirsty! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Please READ AND REVIEW  again, there is an 'and' in there!  Thanks :D


**It Me Birthday 'Morrow**

**Summary:**** This is for Kirsty, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sonny and Chad's daughter is getting really excited about her birthday, what will they do? Like I said this for Kirsty, but please read AND REVIEW! Thank you for your time, you may now proceed. **

**Disclaimer: ****Nope, I do not own Sonny With A Chance, but it was my birthday yesterday, so I thought I might get it, but I didn't shame *sniffles*

* * *

**

"MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY!" A little brown haired girl screamed as she came running in from outside, she reached her mother and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What do you want, baby girl?" Her mother, who was also a brunette asked as she bent down to pick up her daughter. She placed her on her hip and jiggled her daughter up and down.

"It me birthday 'morrow." Her daughter replied with a toothy grin. Her bright blue eyes glistened with excitement.

"I know sweetie, I know." Her mother said with a smile.

"What me gettin' Mummy?" She asked, with yet another toothy, wide grin that showed almost all her pearly white baby teeth.

"I'm not telling you Kirsty, or you won't get any at all."

"Hmph." Kirsty folded her arms and pouted at her mother.

"No." Her mother said again. "I'm not telling you."

"Muuummy." Kirsty whined, her arms still crossed but her eyes changed into a puppy dog face. Kirsty's mother put her down on the floor again, so that now instead of them being eye level, Kirsty was slightly lower than her Mum's hips.

"No, go and play." Her mother told her and patted her back. Kirsty's face changed into a smile and she ran off as an airplane. Her mother giggled at her until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

"How are you honey?" A male voice asked softly.

"I'm fine, but your daughter has gone loco." She replied and leaned back into the soft arms.

"I heard that!" Kirsty shouted; she was playing with her toy cars and driving them up the wall; literally.

"She's an odd child." The male voice said.

"Chad!" The brunette scolded. "She's unique, just like you and me." She said.

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad asked her.

"Yes, really." Sonny said, staring at her daughter who was now 'killing' the dog.

"That poor dog, the things she puts up with, eh?" Chad asked and rested his chin on Sonny's right shoulder.

"I know, she's a good dog." Sonny said; she leant her head back to it rested against Chad and breathed outwards.

"So, what are we doing for her tomorrow?" Chad asked his wife.

"I don't know."

"How about the beach?" Chad asked hopefully.

"That's a place for a date, not a four year old girl's party." Sonny argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, and anyway, whilst you've been away for the whole week, and coming back at 11pm and leaving at 7, I have organised for her best friends to come round. Tawni, Grady, Nico, Portlyn and Zora are all coming too." Sonny said.

"Fine." Chad agreed.

"Fine." Sonny said back with a smirk.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good." Sonny said softly.

"Are we good?" Sonny gave Chad a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now we are." She said quietly.

"Great, now-"

"DADDY!" Kirsty screamed and ran into Chad's now outstretched arms.

"Hello darling." Chad said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Daddy, guess what?" Kirsty said once again with a toothy grin.

"What sweetie?"

"It me birthday 'morrow." She said happily, she clasped her hands together, and tried to jump.

"And how old are you going to be, sweetheart?" Chad asked the bouncing brown haired, bright blued eyed girl in his arms.

"Fourth." She said and held up 5 fingers, and smiled.

"No, sweetie, you're going to be four." Chad said, and held up his four fingers.

"Four." Kirsty said slowly and pointed to each of Chad's fingers, then she traced the outline with her small forefinger. Sonny giggled at them and bent down to scratch the dogs head.

"Who's a good girl? Hey? Who's a good girlie." She said to the dog.

"Mwllie is."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Mwillie." Kirsty repeated again.

"No, darling it's Millie." Sonny said and continued to stroke the black Labrador.

"Millwie." Kirsty said brightly.

"Millie." Chad said.

"Mill-"

"Ie." Chad finished.

"Millie wille." Kirsty giggled at her father.

"Close enough." Chad said and put his three year old daughter down, he patted her head and she ran off, Millie hot on her heels.

"Wow." Chad breathed.

"Yeah, I know. Now come on, would you like some supper, it's now." Sonny checked her watch. "6:30."

"'Kay." Chad agreed, he disappeared upstairs to get changed and Sonny started to cook pizza, mainly because Kirsty asked for it earlier. Sonny put the pre-packed pizza in the oven and laid the table.

"KIRSTY, CHAD!" Sonny shouted as she put the pizza on the plates.

"Coming!" Chad screamed from upstairs in the study, he saved the work he was doing and came down the stairs.

"Evening." He said and gave both Kirsty and Sonny a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy." Kirsty said.

"Yes?" Chad answered.

"It me birthday 'morrow." Kirsty said and took a bite from her kid's sized pizza.

"I know, you've told me at least 60 times in the past 5 days."

"57." Kirsty said sternly.

"Oh, sorry honey." Chad apologised.

"You shall be." Kirsty said with a glare. Sonny handed Chad a plate of the pizza and sat down opposite him. They each took a bite of their pizza and swallowed.

"Nice pizza darling." Chad complemented.

"Thanks, it's from the shop." Sonny said then she giggled.

"Oh." Chad slumped in his chair.

"Silly Daddy." Said Kirsty then she reached out and lightly slapped Chad on the arm.

"Ow." Chad feigned being hurt and rubbed his other arm with his hand as if to make it get better.

"Is Daddy hurt?" Kirsty said, her bright blue eyes started to fill with tears. Chad simply nodded. "Oh Daddy, I'm sworry." Kirsty hopped off her chair and ran to her father and kissed his arm better.

"Daddy, Kirsty very sorry, me did not mean to hurt you." Kirsty said as Chad lifted her onto his lap.

"It's all better now thanks sweetheart." Chad jiggled Kirsty up and down on his knee and made horse sounds.

"Faster Daddy, faster."

"That's what she said." Sonny mumbled under her breath.

"Sonny. May. Cooper. What did you say?" Chad asked with a very stern voice.

"What's that sheep tread?" Sonny shrugged.

"What?" Chad asked again.

"Chad, drop it." Sonny ordered.

"Fine." He grumbled and he continued to bounce Kirsty on his knee.

"Fine." Sonny smiled and put her knife and fork together on the white and blue patterned plate.

"Good." Chad sneered.

"Good."

"GOOD!" Kirsty screamed; then she beamed. "Me clewer." She once again clasped her hands and smiled a toothy grin. Meanwhile, both Chad and Sonny had burst out laughing and were clutching their stomachs.

"Nice one, Kirsty." Sonny said after she had finished laughing and was putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"Why thank you." She said in a very posh voice.

"Is she really going to be four tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Hmm, 27th October, the day our lives changed forever." Sonny sighed and turned on the dishwasher.

"I resrepresnt that mark." Kirsty said.

"You mean I resent that remark, Kirsty." Chad told the almost 4 year old girl who was now bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Kirsty, stop that, you'll be sick, you've just eaten." Sonny told her daughter.

"Muuum." Kirsty whined.

"Kiiirsty, now do you want your birthday to come sooner?" Sonny asked her.

"YES!" She shrieked.

"Good, now come here." Sonny held out her arms and Kirsty came running into them. Sonny lifted her daughter and took her upstairs. She led them into the bathroom and under much protest, managed to clean Kirsty's small teeth. After that battle there was the one of getting Kirsty into her pyjamas then into bed.

"Kirsty, if you do not get in the bed before I count to 10, no birthday presents." Sonny said and waggled her finger. Kirsty immediately jumped into her pink and purple flowery bed and snuggled up with Mr. Weddy. Sonny smiled at her daughter and the green worn out teddy bear. She kissed her dark haired child and tucked the duvet around her.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Night, Mummy." A small voice said and waved her hand at her mother. Sonny turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and met her husband in the sitting room watching the television.

"Hey, Honey." He said.

"Hey." Sonny said back and curled up next to her husband with the blanket. Chad put his arm around her and they watched a film together.

* * *

"MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY!" Sonny awoke as a small weight started jumping up and down on her.

"Kirsty." Chad said sleepily.

"DADDY!" Kirsty launched herself at the blonde haired blue eyed man. Chad cradled his daughter and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, darling."

"Me fourth now!" The now 4 year old started jumping around again with a massive smile on her face and Mr. Weddy in her hands

"No sweetie, you're four." Sonny corrected the bouncy girl.

"Four." Kirsty said slowly.

"There's a good girl, come on." Chad lifted his daughter off him and climbed out of the bed, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 past 9. He grabbed his dressing gown and put it on, he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek and led Kirsty downstairs.

Kirsty ran straight into the kitchen where on the table, were an array of beautifully wrapped boxes. She tried to pick up the biggest present but couldn't. Chad picked it up and put it on the floor in front of his daughter. Kirsty sat down next to the pink box with her legs tucked under her. She ripped the paper and grinned at what she saw.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Her Mum asked, Sonny had got dressed and sneaked up behind Chad.

"No, I LOVE IT!" She screamed and tried to frantically open the box that was restricting the 4 year old to the toy inside. After tearing away for 10 minutes Kirsty gave up and gave it to her Mother. Sonny grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully opened the box. She took the doll from the box and handed it back to her daughter who was staring intently at Sonny as she opened the box.

"Thank you!" Kirsty screeched and hugged her Mum, she took the doll and tried to shove it in one of the cars that she had left lying around the house. Chad sighed and put an arm around Sonny.

"You wouldn't have her any other way; would you?" Sonny asked.

"No. She's unique, just like you and me." Chad answered softly.

* * *

**Hey, so did you like it? HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRSTY! Hope you liked it too! Please REVIEW, or I won't update Leaving it all Behind! Lol**

**Hope you liked it! Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


End file.
